Y nos dieron las diez
by TheFreakZone
Summary: Song-fic basado en la canción del mismo nombre de Joaquín Sabina. Spamano. No se me dan bien los resúmenes :P
_NA: lo que pasa cuando tengo mono de Spamano y mi reproductor aleatorio me pone a Sabina..._

* * *

A sus casi treinta años de edad, Antonio Fernández Carriedo podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que era feliz. No era mundialmente famoso, pero sí muy conocido en su España natal, lo que lo llenaba de alegría; así como saber que los sonidos que arrancaba de su guitarra, combinados con esos versos plagados de metáforas, todo ello producto de su cabeza, podían hacer a la gente llorar, reír e incluso estremecerse.

Desde pequeño le habían dicho que el mundo del espectáculo no es fácil, que no está al alcance de todos, que mejor estudia algo y sé un hombre de provecho como tu hermano. Y sin embargo él lo había conseguido: se ganaba la vida como músico, como cantautor, y no podía ser más feliz. Era joven y famoso, ¿quién no lo sería? Con todas esas chicas que babeaban por él (y es que siendo como era, alto, moreno y con unos ojazos verdes, pocas había que no lo hicieran), y esos pocos chicos que se dejaban seducir por su sutil flirteo. Vivía la vida como quería, disfrutando de sus múltiples aventuras, y sin molestarse en recordar a la semana siguiente si esa rubia despampanante se llamaba Raquel o Cristina. Hasta ese verano.

Estaba de gira por el país, dando conciertos en grandes ciudades y austeros pueblos, regocijándose en la cantidad de gente que acudía a oírlo cantar. Uno de sus conciertos fue en un pueblo del que ni siquiera había oído hablar antes: era de tamaño mediano, costero, de gente vivaracha. Desde el momento en que lo pisó, decidió que le gustaba.

Al principio, pareció que la noche iría como cualquier otra. Salir al escenario, tocar la guitarra y cantar esas canciones que ya eran parte de su vida, dejar caer alguna broma o chascarrillo. Hacer que la gente se olvidara por unas horas de sus preocupaciones.

Al acabar el concierto, Antonio pensó que le daría pena marcharse al día siguiente de aquel pueblo que tan buena impresión le había causado, de modo que, desoyendo los consejos de su agente, salió del hotel –evitando como pudo a los _paparazzi_ , que lo seguían como la peste– y se dispuso a buscar un bar donde pudiera pasar un buen rato.

Lo encontró casi de casualidad; si no fuera porque no había visto ningún otro abierto, probablemente ni se habría enterado de su existencia. El _Brezza di Mare_ era pequeño y se encontraba un tanto escondido entre varios callejones. A pesar de ello, Antonio pudo comprobar que se trataba de un bar con bastante clase. Le gustó. Se dirigió con paso resuelto hasta la barra, deseando no llamar demasiado la atención, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras ojeaba las bebidas ofertadas.

—¿Qué vas a tomar? —preguntó el camarero de repente con un sutil acento italiano, apareciendo como de la nada justo delante de él, al otro lado de la barra.

Antonio, sobresaltado, alzó la cabeza y se topó con unos ojos ámbares, gatunos, que lo miraban con detenimiento, sin tapujos. Parpadeó varias veces, completamente perdido en aquellos ojos, incapaz de articular una sola palabra.

—Me temo que de eso no tengo —comentó el camarero, irritado por la falta de respuesta, emanando sarcasmo.

—¡Ah, perdona! —exclamó Antonio, recuperado ya por fin— Eh… Va a ser un cubata, me parece.

—Marchando.

Antonio sonrió, dispuesto a darle las gracias, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, una joven se sentó a su lado y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Disculpa, pero… ¿Carriedo?

Asintió levemente, algo azorado por haber sido reconocido tan pronto. Tampoco es que el bar estuviera muy lleno, aunque tal vez había sido demasiado ingenuo al creer que no lo iban a reconocer.

—Vaya, qué honor, si tengo en mi bar al famoso Carriedo.

La voz del camarero seguía destilando sarcasmo, pero Antonio creyó entrever cierta dosis de genuina admiración. Sin saber bien por qué, se encontró sonriendo y lanzándole una mirada un tanto juguetona.

—Antonio.

—¿Qué?

—Que me llamo Antonio.

—Lovino —sonrió el otro, sin perder aun así su mirada maliciosa, tendiéndole la mano—. Encantado.

—Un placer —respondió el músico, estrechándosela.

Como el bar no estaba muy lleno, pronto todos los clientes se enteraron de la presencia de Antonio. Varios habían ido a su concierto y se apresuraron a felicitarle por su actuación, elogios ante los que reaccionó con fingida modestia.

Cerca de media hora estuvo Antonio rodeado de gente, respondiendo a sus preguntas acerca de cuándo y cómo había aprendido a tocar la guitarra, cuándo y dónde había compuesto su primera canción, quién había sido su primer amor. Antonio respondía a todo con entusiasmo, contento por sentirse tan cercano a sus admiradores, hasta que notó la boca seca y recordó que había pedido un cubata. Disculpándose, se levantó del sofá al que lo habían prácticamente arrastrado y caminó hasta la barra, donde Lovino secaba distraídamente unos vasos.

—Si mal no recuerdo, te pedí un cubata nada más entrar.

Lovino clavó en él una mirada felina y torció sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Quieres tu bebida? Tendrás que ganártela… —canturreó.

—¿Ah, sí? —Antonio, divertido, decidió seguirle el juego— ¿Cómo?

Lovino se inclinó por encima de la barra hasta dejar su cara a pocos centímetros de la del otro, sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa, disfrutando al ver al músico, famoso por sus aventuras amorosas, ponerse colorado de golpe.

—Cántame una canción al oído —susurró— y te pongo un cubata.

Antonio se recuperó de golpe del _shock_ inicial al oír aquellas palabras. Miró a Lovino fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, en aquel brillo de malicia que, ahora lo veía, se entremezclaba con lujuria. Asintió levemente, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa más taimada que amistosa.

—Con una condición —replicó; y antes de que Lovino pudiera reaccionar, se lanzó y acabó susurrando en su oído: — que me dejes abierto el balcón de tus ojos de gato.

Se regodeó al notar que Lovino se estremecía, aunque no supo si por sus palabras o por el aliento en su oreja. Se separó de golpe y le lanzó una mirada traviesa.

—¿Tienes una guitarra?

Lovino no respondió. Después de lanzarle una intensa mirada, se deslizó hasta la parte de atrás y volvió con el instrumento en sus manos.

—Cuídala bien o sufrirás la ira de la mafia italiana —advirtió, medio en broma, medio en serio—. Le tengo mucho cariño.

—Descuida.

Para entonces, los demás clientes ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y habían empezado a vitorear a Antonio, gritándole canciones que querían escuchar. Mientras anotaba mentalmente las sugerencias más oídas, el músico se sentó en el taburete de la barra y comprobó la afinación de la guitarra. Una parte de su mente quería centrarse en sus _fans_ , en las sensaciones que venían al compartir su música con más gente, pero sus pensamientos volaban una y otra vez hacia Lovino sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se estaba volviendo loco, no había otra cosa que deseara más que pasar toda la noche con él. De alguna manera, consiguió centrarse en la guitarra, los acordes y las canciones, aunque sus ojos lo traicionaran y miraran a Lovino cada vez que tocaba una de sus muchas canciones de amor.

La noche fue avanzando…

 _Tanto la quería_

 _que tardé en aprender a olvidarla_

 _diecinueve días_

 _y quinientas noches._

… entre canciones…

 _Y morirme contigo si te matas,_

 _y matarme contigo si te mueres._

 _Porque el amor, cuando no muere, mata;_

 _porque amores que matan, nunca mueren._

… y chupitos…

 _Que todas las noches sean noches de boda,_

 _que no se ponga la luna de miel._

 _Que todas las noches sean noches de boda,_

 _que todas las lunas sean lunas de miel._

… y miradas cruzadas.

Esa noche, Antonio cantó todo su repertorio, y repitió más de una canción. Los clientes del bar se fueron marchando poco a poco; algunos madrugaban al día siguiente, a otros los llamó su pareja, otros simplemente estaban agotados. El propio Antonio se encontraba bastante cansado, a pesar de las siestas que se había echado antes y después del concierto. Sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio, se obligaba a sí mismo a mantenerse en pie, tocando y cantando. Era increíble el efecto que tenía Lovino sobre él.

Los pocos que quedaban estallaron en aplausos cuando Antonio terminó de cantar su última canción. Ignorando por completo los gritos de «¡Otra! ¡Otra!», Lovino salió de detrás de la barra y le arrebató la guitarra a Antonio.

—Se acabó el espectáculo, muchachos —anunció—. Hora de cerrar.

Se oyeron algunas protestas que fueron enseguida acalladas cuando Antonio dejó claro que iba a obedecer lo que dijera Lovino, que por algo era el dueño del bar. Los últimos clientes se fueron, no sin antes despedirse efusivamente de Antonio, y por fin se quedaron los dos solos en el local.

—Esto da mucho trabajo, parece —comentó Antonio, intentando obviar lo rápido que le latía el corazón.

La respuesta de Lovino fue un apenas audible murmullo de asentimiento. Iba de acá para allá, apagando luces, recogiendo vasos, fregando mesas. Cuando por fin dejó el bar con un aspecto decente, se encaminó hacia la puerta principal, llaves en mano. Antonio lo siguió con la mirada, sin perderse un solo detalle de su figura.

«Cuidado, chaval», se dijo. «Te estás enamorando.»

No había querido admitirlo en toda la noche, pero empezaba a aceptar que había sido un flechazo. Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, por mucho que de vez en cuando cantara sobre él, y no dejaba de resultarle irónico que ahora lo estuviera viviendo en primera persona. Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, sentado frente a la barra y apoyado sobre ella, que se sobresaltó cuando notó un dedo juguetón en su espalda, delineando el contorno de un corazón.

No pudo contenerse más.

Se giró en el taburete hasta quedar frente a Lovino; su mano se movió casi inconscientemente hasta el muslo del otro. Las manos del italiano se enredaron en su pelo y Antonio alcanzó a atisbar una sonrisilla traviesa en el rostro del otro antes de que sus labios se juntaran.

Parecía increíble: con la cantidad de canciones que había compuesto sobre amor y besos, y ahora no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía. Sin romper el beso, se levantó y pegó sus cuerpos todo lo que pudo. Aun así, no era suficiente. Quería más, más Lovino. Quería que no hubiera ropa de por medio y una superficie plana lo suficientemente amplia.

—Antonio… —jadeó Lovino cuando por fin se separaron— Vamos a tu hotel.

No hubo que repetirlo.

Salieron torpemente por la puerta de atrás. Lovino tuvo problemas a la hora de cerrarla, demasiado distraído por los labios sobre su nuca y los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Era una noche apacible, veraniega, de esas en las que hace una temperatura perfecta, se ven las estrellas y el mundo parece en calma. Antonio y Lovino, sin embargo, no se pararon a apreciarlo: estaban demasiado ocupados apreciándose entre ellos. Los diez minutos que se tardarían normalmente en llegar al hotel se convirtieron en treinta, ya que no podían evitar parar a besarse en cada farola. Cuando por fin llegaron, ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para pararse a pensar en ser discretos, de modo que atravesaron el recibidor y subieron las escaleras sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, ignorando por completo las pocas miradas curiosas que los seguían.

Antonio guio a Lovino hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, lo guio hasta la cama. Ninguno perdió tiempo en encender la luz o correr las cortinas. Tampoco miraron la hora; les importaba más bien poco. Fueran las diez o las once, las doce, la una, las dos o las tres, lo importante era que la luna los encontró desnudos, agotados y satisfechos.

—Eh, bastardo, despierta.

Antonio gruñó, aún medio dormido. Entreabrió un ojo para lanzar un vistazo al reloj que colgaba en la pared: las diez de la mañana. Muy pronto, en su opinión, teniendo en cuenta lo movidita que había sido la noche anterior. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y se aferró a las sábanas, dispuesto a dormir una o dos horas más. No obstante, parecía que cierto italiano no estaba por la labor.

—¿Me has oído? ¡Que te levantes, _cazzo_!

Antonio masculló algo que podía ser interpretado como un «No». Lovino, molesto, tiró de él hasta dejarlo bocarriba y se contuvo para no darle un tortazo.

—Acaba de llamar tu agente o quien quiera que sea. Un tal Francis, sonaba a gilipollas. Ha dicho que tenéis que iros a las once y media. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿A las once y media? Aún hay tiempo…

—Tú eres imbécil… —masculló.

—Ah, Lovi, hieres mis sentimientos —se quejó en broma, posando dramáticamente una mano sobre su pecho—. Mi pobre corazón se siente dolido por tu fría indiferencia…

—Eres terrible, para de hacer eso.

Antonio abrió los ojos de golpe para lanzarle una mirada pícara, a la vez que una taimada sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Eso no es lo que decías anoche… —canturreó, disfrutando al ver a Lovino enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Idiota…

Sin saber bien si estaba enfurruñado o muerto de vergüenza, Lovino se dejó caer en la cama, dándole la espalda a Antonio. Éste aprovechó para abrazarlo desde atrás, con ternura, a la vez que posaba un suave beso sobre su hombro.

—Oye, Lovi…

—Qué.

—Ya sabes que estoy de gira, y después de eso tengo algunos compromisos, y…

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Ante la falta de respuesta, Lovino se giró hasta quedar frente a frente. Los ojos verdes de Antonio lo miraban fijamente, llenos de emoción, y Lovino se estremeció ante la intensidad de la mirada.

—Ojalá volvamos a vernos —dijo por fin.

Lovino suspiró.

—Ojalá —respondió, pegándose más a él.

La gira acabó casi a la vez que el verano. El otoño duró, como suele ser, lo que tardó en llegar el invierno. Más de una vez, Antonio se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de dejarlo todo, coger una maleta, un autobús y plantarse en el bar de Lovino. Habría estado bien. Pero sus contratos, sus compromisos, lo tenían maniatado, y lo único que podía hacer era consolarse con los recuerdos de aquella noche.

Pareció que la suerte volvía a sonreírle cuando el azar, al verano siguiente, volvió a llevarlo a aquel pueblo con mar. Ese fue tal vez el concierto en el que más emoción volcó; y al acabar, buscó un rostro familiar entre los espectadores. Buscó esos ojos ámbares, era mirada felina, ese pelo castaño, ese rizo rebelde. Nada.

«Puede que no haya podido permitirse la entrada», razonó Antonio, intentando consolarse. «Seguro que esta noche lo veré en su bar.»

Cuando más tarde recorría el camino que tan a fuego había quedado grabado en su memoria (hasta creyó reconocer la farola en la que Lovino había perdido el equilibrio y casi se habían ido los dos al suelo), se topó con algunos de los que habían estado aquella noche en el bar. Todos lo saludaron muy amigablemente, pero no respondían cuando Antonio preguntaba por Lovino. Cualquiera diría que se había esfumado.

Y así era, por lo visto. Antonio sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies cuando, al llegar frente al _Brezza di Mare_ , comprobó que ya no era ese local pequeño pero con clase que tanto le había gustado. En su lugar, había una sucursal del Banco Hispanoamericano.

No.

No, no, no y no.

¿Dónde estaba Lovino? ¿Dónde estaba su bar? ¿Dónde estaban su guitarra, su sarcasmo, su presencia abrumadora? Parecía una broma macabra del destino. Antonio sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba apedreando los cristales del banco, desahogándose, liberando su frustración, vengando la memoria de Lovino.

Los policías municipales que vinieron a arrestarlo se quedaron perplejos al ver que el loco que había empezado a tirar piedras contra un establecimiento no era otro que el conocido Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Eso no les impidió detenerlo, aunque ninguno entendía a qué se refería cuando gritaba «¡Sé que no lo soñé!» mientras lo esposaban. En el trayecto a comisaría fue calmándose poco a poco; y cuando llegaron estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para alegar que llevaba varias copas encima. No tardaron mucho en soltarlo, bajo la condición de que pagara los desperfectos que había ocasionado (condición a la que Antonio accedió a regañadientes).

—¡Antonio! ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? —exclamó Francis, que había ido a buscarlo, nada más verlo salir.

—Cosas mías.

A pesar de la insistencia de Francis, Antonio no dijo una sola palabra más. Apenas llegaron al hotel, se dirigió derecho a su habitación. Exactamente la misma que la otra vez. Hacía un año, había estado desnudando a Lovino; ahora, cogió su guitarra y empezó a componer una nueva canción.

 _Y nos dieron las diez y las once,_

 _las doce y la una y las dos y las tres;_

 _y desnudos al anochecer nos encontró la luna…_

* * *

 _NA: ¿a quién no le gusta un poco de drama de cuando en cuando? :D Las canciones que canta Antonio en el bar son todas de Sabina; por orden:_

 _-19 días y 500 noches_

 _-Contigo_

 _-Noches de boda_

 _Se aprecian reviews :3 ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
